no more dorms
by twiggyy is dashit
Summary: konoha college naruto,hinata,tenten,,sasuke,sakura,neji, just want to get a degree in physcologe but the campus runs out of dorms and since apartments cast to much everyone chips in to buy a house but living together is hard and on top of that the boys ha
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:i do not own the naruto .**

wake up you dumass

wake up you dumass

wake up you dumass

wake up you dumass...

"shut up dammit im awake'' yelled a very pissed off sakura while slaming the poor alarm clock against the wall (lol i do that sometimes)for about 1 year sakura was living with her best freinds tenten and hinata in their 2 room apartment she slept with hinata tenten got a room to herself because she paid for the food and also because she pinned

sakura to the floor until she accepted defeat.today was special because they were going to the college to get their dorm numbers they were so excited.

''well your up and it's only 8:59 a new record'' said tenten

''i made pancakes and smoothies''said hinata holding up a tray of food.

after the girls ate had a nice conversation and got their make-up on dressed got the house keys found the car keys found their shoes picked out the right shade of masscara to complement their face they were off to go to college and figure out their dorms

hinata had on a shrit that said ''boys are reatared'' in gold letters the shrit was black and also wearing south pole jeans with writing on them (i draw on my jeans)and had on gold converses.she had gold highlights in her hair .

tenten had a white shrit that had red dragons going around the waste and had thight white jeans and red letters on it that said ''ninja'' and white converses with red flames on it

she had red highlights in her hair her hair was let down.

sakura had a black shirt that had pink letters saying ''it's cute how u think im listening'' black capris with pink frame and black and pink converses and a fake AC-DC tattto on her left arm and black highlights on her hair.

and they got into their car and drove off to find their dorms at the college.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

sasuke was on his motorcycle along with his freinds trailing behind on their harley davidsons.sasuke was rich and so was naruto and neji neji is knowed as the queit one sasuke the cold hearted bastrad and naruto the number one nuckle head hyperactive idiot dobe and free willed sprit and well the guys were on their way to the school to get their dorm numbers naruto was the only one who was excited.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

the girls and the guys got there in time the girls looked at the guys because hinata had to greet her cousin sasuke saw sakura and admired her bueaty neji looked at tentens and admired hers naruto was parctically drooling over hinata when they came up to the line they saw temari the assistint to the assistant principal she looked at them sadly just then sakura said.

''temari is there something wronge''

well there are no more dorms sorry guys'' with that said she closed the window thing and all of them had on wtf faces just then and idea popped inot naruto's empty head

''hey u guys want to buy a house''


	2. the club and wtf

''WHAT'' said almost everyone exept neji and sasuke and naruto

''i said lets buy a house all 6 of us'' said naruto

''why a house and why all of us'' asked sakura

''because apartments are too expensive and because you guys cant pay all that morgage'' said naruto

''okay ya but we will need alot of rooms'' said tenten

''no we won't we will only need 3 rooms '' stated hinata

''so like the an it's agreed'' said naruto

tenten ''ya''

neji ''whatever''

sasuke ''hn''

sakura ''yup yup''

hinata ''of course''

naruto ''great then its settled lets look at some houses''

and on they went the guys in their motorcycle and the girls in their volvo they were going as fast as the wind super doper fast that is until naruto had to stop for ramen after about eight bowls sakura punched him in the face and dragged him out of the ramen store crying and begging making everyone in the ramen bar have wtf faces (kinda like this O.o) after that was finished they went and looked at the house they wanted a bought it since no one was bidding it was easy for them to get it .

the house was preety it was white and had bueitiful gold strips going around it had 3 rooms two bathrooms 1 kithen an attic and a pool outside the morgage was only 5,000 dollars every 2 months so it was a good deal.it was their first day living together and well they had no furniture no tv no nothing but they knew how to have fun and out they went to go clubin.

''this place is great'' said tenten she was wearing a kiss shirt and riped jeans with black converses with flames going around them her hair was let loose and curled thanks to sakura and hinata for curling her hair.she also had a black choker and a black spicked bracelet on.

''i know'' said sakura she was wearing a happy bunny baby-thee that said ( you suck )and true religion jeans with green converses matching the color of her shrit.she had 2 green clips on her hair . and sparkly gloss and a small fake tatto of a pink star on her forehead. she had a choker with a star and 5 black bangels on her left wrist.

''this is goin to be so much fun''said hinata she was wearing a AC-DC shrit with faded glory jeans and had pink clips in her hair with red highlights to create contrast with her shoes witich were red converses they were at the club '' ICHA ICHA'' and the boys were currently trying to get in because they were to stuborn to sneek in threw the back way like the girls did you see the club was a 21 and over but they were only 19 so they had to sneek in the back way.

''the boys are just morons why did'nt they just come threw the back'' said tenten

''i have a plan'' said hinata

with that the girls went to a guy that looked 30 and had grey hair and shyly hinata asked him if he could say that his freinds were out there so that sasuke,neji and naruto could get in when the guys were destracted.the grey haired man looked dumbfounded but agaered so finally sasuke,neji ,and naruto were inside they guys were all going to the bar when they saw a sight that thier young eyes could not forget what they said went something like this

hinata ''okay''

neji ''wow''

sasuke ''dam''

tenten ''omg''

sakura ''wtf ''

naruto ''take it off ''

**harti here,**

**well to know wat they said u have to wait and find out thank u to the poeple who reviewed and ms-thang thank u for ur consructive critissisem (hope i spelled that rigt)i hope u like it and did the grammer right thank u please reveiw**


End file.
